


Art for "Bleeding Out"

by Gryph



Category: The Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vengeance is a dish best served cold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Bleeding Out"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axzanier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axzanier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bleeding out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702019) by [axzanier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axzanier/pseuds/axzanier). 



book cover for smallfandombang

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/92422/92422_original.png)


End file.
